


Surprises

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being an animagus leads to unexpected complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> "I fail to see how this is my fault." Hermione spluttered at her former Head of House.

"I fail to see how this is my fault." Hermione spluttered at her former Head of House.

"It's a matter of courtesy to make sure your familiar is neutered!" Professor McGonagall angrily pointed at Crookshanks.

"There weren't rules about it!" Hermione insisted. "He was older when I got him. How was I to know he wasn't fixed?"

"One would think you'd have been smart enough to notice!" McGonagall sniffed.

"One would have thought you would too, Professor!" Hermione snickered. "So tell me: when are the kittens due?"

McGonagall placed a hand gently on her middle. "The vet says early July."


End file.
